The present invention relates generally to car cigarette lighter and, more particularly, to a car cigarette lighter having a light emitting diode and a switch installed on a push handle thereof. Therefore, when the car cigarette lighter is plugged in the power socket and conducted with an electric power source, the light emitting diode is switched for indication and illumination.
FIGS. 10, 11 and 12 show the structure of a conventional car cigarette lighter. The car cigarette lighter includes a power socket a and a lighter b. The power socket a includes two opposing splints all formed on a side wall of an elongate tube al of the power socket a. A clip a12 is formed on an interior bottom of the tube a1. The clip a12 and the tube a1 are insulated from each other by an insulation block a2. An elongate conducting bar a3 connecting the clip a2 extends over the elongate tube a1 along an axis thereof. The conducting bar a3 and the elongate tube a1 connects the anode and the cathode of the power source, respectively. The lighter b includes an external tube b1 encasing an internal tube b2. An insulation column b3 is inserted into the internal tube b2 and terminated with an internal cap b4 and an external cap b5 at two opposing ends thereof. A central bar b6 extends through the internal cap b4 and the insulation column b3. A winding film b7 is installed at the end of the central bar b6 within the insulation column b3, a spring b8 is installed between the internal tube b2 and the external cap b5, and a push handle b9 is installed on the external cap b5.
Under the idle condition, when the lighter b is inserted into the power socket a, the splints all on the sidewall of the tube a1 clips over the external tube b1 as shown in FIG. 13. To operate, the lighter b is pushed, such that the internal tube b2 extends into the tube a1 of the power socket a. The clip 12 at the bottom end of the tube a1 of the power socket a clips the internal cap b4 of the internal tube b2 as shown in FIG. 14. As the conducting bar a3 and the tube a1 are connected to the anode and cathode of the power source, respectively, and the clip a12 of the power socket a is connected to the conducting bar a3, current is conducted to flow to the electro-thermal winding film b7 through the internal cap b4. Meanwhile, the external tube b1 is in contact with the tube a1 of the power socket a, so that current flows to the center of the electro-thermal winding film b7 via the external tube b1, the internal tube b2 and the central bar b6. Thereby, a current look is established, and the electro-thermal winding film b7 is conducted and heated.
While the electro-thermal winding film b7 is heated to a certain temperature, the clip a12, being affected by the electro-thermal winding film b7, is released. The internal tube b2 of the lighter b is thus contracted into the external tube b2 by the recoil force of the spring b8, and an open circuit is formed. The electro-thermal winding film b7 is also heated enough to light a cigarette.
However, when the lighter b is pushed into the power socket a, only the push handle b9 is slightly embedded in the tube a1 of the power socket a. It is hard for the user to observe whether the lighter b has been conducted and heated. That is, the heating condition of the lighter is not easily observable for the user.
Further, while driving at night, in addition to the light of the dash panel, the reading light is normally switched off to avoid affecting the driver. It is thus very dark in the car.